


Special Thanks to the Frog Yokai

by MistressRowen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRowen/pseuds/MistressRowen
Summary: Kagome keeps using the necklace. What is Inuyasha's breaking point?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Special Thanks to the Frog Yokai

"Sit, sit, sit ! You stupid dog!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, as she stormed away going towards her well.

"Gah!" Inuyasha grunted as he hit the ground from the tree branch he had previously been sitting on.

He didn't get it; she asked if he honestly thought she was beautiful, maybe he didn't start in the best of ways, but she was the one who didn't even let him finish what he was going to say! Yeah she had peasant length hair at best, wasn't very good at makeup, and ate a whole bunch of food for a girl. 

But her world is different and obviously didn't have some of the same beauty standards. And Kagome was Kagome. She stood up to him when he needed it, and taught him about all sorts of stuff like reading and math and about delicious ramen. She didn't treat him like he was an idiot, like most did. She didn't judge him for being a half-breed. She was able to hold her own against demons and everything, even during the cursed New Moon. She wasn't scared of him when he got stuck in full demon form; she was even able to bring him out of it.

Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position slowly as his thoughts darkened.

_ But she always calls me dog. Which is barely a step above Sesshomaru calling him mongrel. She always seemed so ready to be mad at me and uses the necklace has power over me. It hurts-- to be forced to the ground like that. It's almost like she waits for me to be in a tree to do it! ... we've been working together for so long. I know in the beginning it was needed, but she has to know I wouldn't hurt her now, right? Is that why she isn't scared? Because she can control me? _

"Ka- Kagome doesn't trust me?" Inuyasha asked aloud to no one, looking down at his hands as he started to well up.

Inuyasha felt like he was spiraling down into a dark hole. Being surrounded by his thoughts. Slowly, his hazel eyes started turning blue, as he felt like he was being trapped.

From the bushes not far off, walked out a Yokai. Inuyasha fell further into his own dark thoughts, the demon seem to grow taller and stand straighter.

"Wow. This Shikon Shard is pretty good. I can't imagine the power I'll have the Jewel." the Frog Yokai said, "Okay mutt, let's go find your bitch. I want more power; controlling you is harder than I thought it would be. You are just a pathetic half-breed. Now where could she be? Let’s go terrorize the village until she comes to us."

As Inuyasha tried to fight against the yokai's power, he thought of the fastest way to get people screaming in the village and get Kagome to come. Children.

Kagome had been stewing and decided to march back to Inuyasha and tell him that she didn't care what he thought and that she knows that she's beautiful! 

As she started on the trek back, she heard screaming coming from the village. She ran towards the village she started to feel the presence of a shard nearby. It was dark and definitely needed purifying. Who could it be? It's aura seemed dark, cold, ... and controlling? Something in her told her to approach with caution. As she neared the village, she lowered herself closer to the bushes, grabbed her bow, and notched an arrow. She peered through the bushes looking into the village and saw Inuyasha, blue-eyed and precariously dangling a child off a roof.

WHAT, she thought. What is he doing? Something must be wrong; he wouldn't do something like this.

She focused on finding the shard; finding the Yokai a bit of ways controlling Inuyasha. He was a frog Yokai, but he stood on his hind legs like a human. He was the one with the shard. Kagome then made her move, stepping out of the bushes.

“Leave Inuyasha alone!!” Kagome commanded. She then pulled her bowstring back and let her arrow fly, aiming for the Yokai’s tongue where the shard was embedded.

The arrow severed the Yokai’s tongue, freeing Inuyasha from his controlled state and in true Inuyasha fashion he shut his sadness down deep inside of himself and allowed his rage to replace it. He put the child in his hand down on the ground and jumped on the Yokai. He attacked; pure rage, claws first, ripping it to shreds. He was angry about being so easily controlled, about the Yokai trying to go after Kagome and for using him to do it. Inuyasha tried to ignore the part of himself that was angry at Kagome for having so much power over him, that he was wrapped up in his feelings about her, allowing for him to be controlled in the first place. To fill that gap, he allowed his own self hatred to fill and exert itself all on this Yokai.

“-yasha! Inuyasha! Stop! Stop Inuyasha!” Kagome was trying to pull on his arm feebly attempting to stop the hacking and slashing.  _ How long has she been doing that? A while _ , he thought. As he looked at the complete mess he had made of the Yokai, it was completely unrecognizable now. Inuyasha felt the rage raise up again.

“OR WHAT?!” he yelled. “You’ll use the necklace again? Tell me to sit like the fucking dog, the fucking mongrel I am? If I'm such a monster Kagome, why don't you fucking shoot me? I'm no different from this bastard, right? Just trying to get the Shikon shards.” Inuyasha ripped his arm away from her looking at Kagome's shocked face. “Don't like what I'm saying? Might as well fucking shut me up.”

Inuyasha felt all of his emotions come crawling up from where he had shoved them earlier. “Does it matter that I think you're amazing or that I love it when you sit down and take the time to teach me when you're sitting for your stupid tests? Doesn't matter that you treat me like an equal and make me want to be a good person, a person you could be proud of. It's all a fucking lie. You could never trust a demon like me. It doesn't fucking matter I fucking love you. I'm just a fucking mutt.” Inuyasha finally turned away feeling his cheeks hot and wet. At what point did he start crying? He started walking away.

Kagome grabbed him into a hug. “ I'm so sorry,” she said through her own tears. She turned him to face her. “ I do trust you and you're right.” 

Her arms reached up to the necklace and pulled. The string holding the necklace together snapped easily. “You’re not a dog or a mongrel. Don't ever think that. I'm not perfect and I rush to anger but I want to be better for you. Cause I love you too, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha was in complete shock at her actions. He knew this conversation wasn't a magical fix all, but he knew two things. One- that this was a start of something new and two- that he wanted to kiss Kagome.

So he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!!!


End file.
